zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhurassic Park
"Zhurassic Park" is the first segment of the 18th episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary A tale of prehistoric hamsters comes to life when the Zhus make cave paintings. |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse * Patrick McKenna as Wilfred Kerdle Plot It shows Frankie, and her classmates, watching a video on cave drawing. It then shows the ZhuZhus are in there eating popcorn, Frankie tells them they can't be in there, it then shows Mr. Kerdle following a trail of popcorn in the hallway, it shows him finding the ZhuZhus and he then chases them out of the room and through the school. It then shows Frankie, arriving home from school Ellen, And Stanley, says the ZhuZhus just said that they should live in a cave, and Frankie says she will talk to them. Frankie, then apologizes for them not being able to watch the film, and Frankie, tells them to go outside in 5 minutes. She tells them she put up blocks so they can tell their own stories with cave paintings the ZhuZhus, then begin their drawings. It then goes to Pipsqueak's story, It begins with her parents telling her she is is good at cave ball and she says they are the best Cave Kerdle, then appears and says he needs help driving away giant hamsters. She then walks around, and finds the cave versions of the ZhuZhus, they chase her and she runs away from them. She trips over a rock and the ZhuZhus, surround her Cave Pipsqueak, then gives her the rock she lost. They then say they are not normal hamsters and are ZhuZhus, and they introduce each other to Cave Frankie. She then asks why they want to hurt cave people and Cave Pipsqueak, say they do not want to hurt anyone. And Cave Num Nums then says they are there to make friends, and Cave Kerdle, is mean. It then shows Cave Kerdle, Cave Ellen, and Cave Stanley, trying to find the ZhuZhus. Cave Tickyboo, then appears and growls at them. It then goes back to Cave Frankie, and the Cave ZhuZhus at her cave, she wonders why her parents aren't back yet and thinks they are in trouble and tries to find them. It then goes to Cave Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, finding her parents, and Cave Kerdle, being growled at by Cave Tickyboo, Cave Pipsqueak, says they are here to help her. Cave Squiggles, then has an idea to use one of the trees as a cat toy they climb it and dangle it above her she then begins to play with the tree. With Cave Tickyboo, distracted Cave Frankie, Cave Kerdle, and her parents, are able to run back to the cave. The ZhuZhus then let go off the tree launching Cave Tickyboo, into the water. It then shows the cave ZhuZhus, at the cave being told by Cave Kerdle, they must leave. Cave Pipsqueak, then tells Cave Kerdle, the cave ZhuZhus are their friends. Cave Pipsqueak, then gives Cave Kerdle, a few bananas, He says that he does not want them and Cave Chunk, eats the bananas he then says that Cave Kerdle, is stinky. Cave Kerdle, then leaves and says he will never like rodents it then shows Cave Pipsqueak, hugging Cave Frankie. Frankie, then says it is a great story. Princess Tickyboo, then appears and Mr. Squiggles, grabs a leaf, gets her to hold on to it, and launches her into another yard. Frankie, then says if they want to play cave ball and they say they do and begin playing. Broadcast * Poland: June 21, 2017 on the Disney Channel * United States: July 8, 2017 on the Disney Channel Trivia * The title of the episode is a pun on 'zhu' and ' .' * all 3 of the girls from The Screaming Monkey's commercial in Friendship Friend-zy are seen sitting with Frankie at the start. References Category:Season 1 episodes